The Vongola's Craziness!
by TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS
Summary: The Vongola have only gotten crazier over ten years! Drabble series.
1. Hibird! Stay with us!

Ciaossu minna-san!

A/N: My name is Shadow-chan. I share this FF account with my friend, Ramen-chan. (More info? See our bio.) This is my FIRST story. This is a oneshot about Tsuna and co. TYL. I might continue depending on reviews. If I do continue, then some parts of the story may be connected. If so, I'll let you know. I can take criticism. Flame if you want, I will just say, "F**k off b***hes…" (Yes, I use *s to censor curse words, I'm only 14.) So this is probably a T fic…? I might change it depending on reviews. So you guys choose… ehehehe… I'm not very good at this. I'm new to this, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… My writing and grammar is that of a 2 year old. Tell me what I can work on, so I can work on it. Here goes nothing…

Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize in this fic. MAYBE minor OCs, but that is it.

Hibird, Stay With Us!

2nd POV: Hibird

In the Gardens

That one bird, it spread its wings, and soared into the unforgiving storm. It could see the lightning in the distance, but it didn't care. It soared straight ahead. Which bird is brave enough to do that?

Oh, wait.

It's Hibird.

And Hibird's aim was to sail into the unforgiving storm, Gokudera. Why, you ask? Well the unforgiving storm was giving a lecture to the aloof cloud for something along the lines of "Handing in your mission report on time." The cloud didn't seem like he was listening, but he looked annoyed, with a dark aura surrounding his very being. Hibird agreed with his master, he wanted the person, 'Dera… or something to stop annoying his master. Hibird's plan was to peck his cheek until he made it bleed. That would teach 'Dera to not mess with his master.

KHRxKHRxKHRXKHRxKHRxKHR

Normal POV

Still in the gardens.

Hibird was soaring towards Gokudera, with an…. angry? expression on his(?) face. It was weird. Anyways, Gokudera saw Hibird, and swatted it away like a fly. Hibird's persistence was incredibly high for a bird. So it kept one trying to fly around to find a spot he could attack. Gokudera had enough of this, so he decided to use the paperwork (for the Tuna) and swatted Hibird. Hibird fell to the ground as if he were a leaf. "Okay, so lesson rulebook pge #3,331, lesson # 40,067, getting your mission report on time to your boss…" Gokudera started, until he saw the prefect, Hibari's already pitch black aura, turn even darker… somehow. "Kami Korosu." was all he said. Without warning Hibari whipped out his tonfas, and rushed at Gokudera, aka, bird-killing herbivore.

Gokudera whipped out his bombs from his belt, equipped his "G's bow", and opened Uri's box. Out came Uri, who jumped on Gokudera's face and started scratching. Hibari didn't stand around and watch, he started beating Gokudera up too. So he and Uri were teaming up to beat up (aka KILL) Gokudera.

Watching the whole scene playing in front of him, the lightning, aka Lambo, decided to get lawn-head to heal Hibird, and MAYBE save Gokudera, but only because he was bored.

KHRxKHRxKHRXKHRxKHRxKHR

Normal POV

In the Mansion

Lambo took a deep breath and- "RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHEEEEI! AHODERA IS GONNA DIE CAUSE OF HIS CAT AND A NAMIMORI LOVING OTAKU~!"-did that. Lambo's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"KYOKUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!(x10000000) FINALLY, SOME PEOPLE TO HEAL!" Ryohei EXTREMELY said.

"Actually, it's one body infused with bombs, and a head prefect's bird." Lambo stated. Ryohei replied with another extreme, 'extreme'.

KHRxKHRxKHRXKHRxKHRxKHR

Normal POV

IN the Gardens, again

"Hibari has lost his sanity. The world is gonna end….~~" Lambo whined. Ryohei nodded in agreement. "Hibari's lost his sanity for too long; the only way to bring him back is to… let Sawada ice him up…" Ryohei mused. He turned his head for confirmation from the youngest guardian. Lambo nodded his head in agreement. "Let's go to his office."

KHRxKHRxKHRXKHRxKHRxKHR

Normal POV

Tsuna's Office

Knock knock.

"Who's there." A deep voice resounded from the room.

"Ryohei n' Lambo."

"'Ryohei n' Lambo who?"

"Sawada, let us in. This is extremely important." Ryohei didn't even emphasize his "extreme", so Tsuna knew it was seriously serious.

"Okay, come in."

Ryohei opened the wooden doors to reveal paperwork stacking so much, it touched the ceiling, and it was stacked in 50 rows behind the deicimo's mahogany desk, and the deicimo himself. Books, souviners, and letters were neatly stacked on the sides of the walls. Things like picture frames, and PAPERWORK decorated the decimo's desk.

"Did Yamamoto destroy the Southern end of the mansion by watching Swort Art Online again and practicing Kirito's attacks again?" Tsuna asked with a pokerface.

"…" Ryohei and Lambo could barely hold in their laugh. "Sawada… this is no….*snicker*... time to be making… jokes…" Ryohei managed to say in between laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, Gokudera is getting beat up as we speak by Hibari because Hibari thought that Gokudera killed him, while he only broke his wing, the healers are working on Hibird as we speak. I think you know know what you have to do." Ryohei explained.

"Hai, hai…" Tsuna sighed. "Let's go."

KHRxKHRxKHRXKHRxKHRxKHR

Normal POV

In the Gardens, AGAIN

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised" And the head prefect became enclosed in a pillar of ice, along with Uri, who disappeared in storm flames right after.

"ARRIGATOU JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera screamed, on the ground, not being able to move.

"Err… It's okay Gokudera-kun. The medics will take care of you." Tsuna said while sweatdropping, while the Vongola medics placed him on a streacher.

"Sawada, the medics have finished the operation with Hibird." Ryohei informed.

"Great, I'll show Hibari, Hibird and he might be calm." Tsuna said in a monotone voice. Tsuna used his flames to melt the ice. Hibari, with soaked clothes and hair, looked ready to kill someone until he saw Hibird fly on his shoulder. For one brief moment, his look softened, and then turned hard again.

"Kami Korosu. For trapping me in ice." Hibari stated. Boy, this chase was going to be fun.

~Owari~

A/N: Whew, that took longer than I expected, now I know 1% of how you feel, fellow writers! *salutes* R&R! Tell me if I should continue this as a drabble series.

Ciao!

~Shadow-chan


	2. Hyper Dying Will Mode Forever!

Ciaossu minna-san! (This is Shadow-chan speaking)  
>AN: A HUGE thanks to Huehue (a Guest) for reviewing! Just reading your comment made me so happy for the rest of the day! You don't know how much you made say 'thank you so much' to you! THANK YOU! Also thanks to those five people who faved/followed! You guys made my day too! You guys are the only reason (aside from Ramen-chan's nagging, and the fact that it is Tsuna's birthday today) I am continuing this story! So a HUGE thanks once again. So for this drabble, you need to know i had only one thing in mind: Primo was never seen (by the KHR lovers) in regular mode... We never saw him in an UNhyper dying will mode! So my brother was like, "That would be funny if Primo was cursed with HDWM for the rest of his life..." And then I'm like, "GREAT IDEA! (for a new FF story)" and then he was like, "wtf...?" So this fic, like the previous one is a Crack!fic. R&R PLEASE, I need to know how good/okay/bad/youre-the-worst-writer-on-this-planet I'm doing! On with the story!

Start time: October 14, 2014 at 4:37pm

Disclaimer: Mou... Do I have to do this every time? It saddens me that I DON'T own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano-san does. It's actually better off that way... but still!

* * *

><p>Hyper Dying Will Mode For The Rest Of My Life?!<p>

Tsuna's Bedroom

Tsuna's POV

I woke up quite... peacefully.

Usually, everyone wakes up normally. But not me, not when you share the same mansion with people who fight all the time, scream all the time, cry all the time, try to kill you all the time. That's my life style. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am 19 years old, and have been for one year and is currently the boss of the _Vongola Famiglia. _You (probably) guessed right, the _Vongola Famiglia _is currently the most influentual family in the world (1).

Anyway, as you can see, it was quite strange for me to wake up without a sadistic, spartan tutor using a defibrillator on you. I got out of bed, slowly, just to see if this was a test, but my Hyper Intuition wasn't telling me anything was wrong. I dressed in a formal attire. Black blazer, orange dress shirt, to represent my position, and black pants. My Hyper Intuition still wasn't pulling at anything. Did my family get kidnapped overnight? No, that's impossible, my Hyper Intuition would've woken me up long before the said kidnapper(s) did anything. And plus, my guardians would never let anything happen to themselves, and the mansion.

Scratch that.

They don't care less about what happens to the mansion, they only care about themselves, and a few select people. That's how it is in the Mafia. Even so, they mess up the mansion so much, my office is almost ALWAYS full of paperwork, repair bills, and medical bills for the unfortunate maids, chefs, and/or butlers caught in the middle of the mayhem.

Wait.

My Intuition's got something! It says something about something **special** (obvious foreshadow) is happening today. I walked down to my office, which is, conveniently, across the hallway. Passerby maids and butlers bowed to me, and said something I couldn't quite hear. I passed it off as something like, "Have a good day, Decimo." When I opened the door, my guardians, most of the maids and butlers, the Millfiore, the Giglionero, the Varia, the Shimon, the Arcobleno, including Reborn, my parents, Nono, and even Checkerface and whatever his assistant's name is (2) bowed to me and said in perfect synchronization, "Happy Birthday, tenth!"

Wow. I should be ashamed of myself for not noticing it was my birthday.

"Thank you, thank you, wow I didn't even realize it was my birthday today, I should be ashamed of myself!" I replied.

"You just work too much, that's all." Reborn simply replied while smirking.

"I've ordered everyone here to do anything and everything you say, tenth." Uni added. Everyone but Gokudera grumbled.

"Okay, let's try this out... Hibari, I order you to not fight with Mukuro all day and visa versa." I tried.

"Whatever you say, tenth." Lambo replied.

"Hn. / Kufufufu" Mukuro and Hibari said, staring eachother down.

I had so much fun today, partying, and giving orders, that I didn't even realize my intuition was nagging me the whole time.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's Bedroom<p>

Normal POV

Tsuna put on his night clothes and crawled into the into the huge, comfy bed. Everyday, he looked forward to this moment everyday. But now he knows, what's going to happen in his dream, he doesn't want to go to sleep.

Sleep started getting to him, and he closed his eyes as everything began to disappear around him. That made him shoot his eyes open, and become wide awake in suspicion. Instead of his room, he was sleeping in a bed of flowers, surrounded by a meadow, and no, he was NOT in a coffin. Tsuna sat up, stood up, dusted himself off, and looked around. He couldn't see anythings past the rounded earth, or whatever he was on. Until Primo 'ghosted' in front of him, as if his attribute was mist. "P-P-Primo!" Tsuna stuttered, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Decimo, I see that you are now 20 years old." Primo stated.

"Hai... I turned 20 today," Tsuna replied.

"I see, in that case, I am sorry." Primo shifted his eyes to anywhere but Tsuna's eyes.

"What for, Primo?" The Decimo questioned.

"Well, you see, our family tree is a LONG list of sky flame users. Every five generations, the child who is our descendant, can't get OUT of Hyper Dying Will Mode once they reach 20. It has some benefits, like always being alert, and never showing your 'dame' side. At the same time, you can't laugh, or make jokes, all you can do that are close, is smirk. And I'm sorry to tell you that you are one of the children bearing this curse." Primo was still not trying to meet his gaze.

"... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU MEAN I CAN NEVER LAUGH WITH MY FRIENDS AGAIN? THIS IS TRAGIC!" It took Tsuna and couple of seconds to realize what had befallen him. The space started to break. The flowers withered, the sky turned a dark red, and the sun turned white like the glistening moon.

"Looks like you'll be waking up soon." Primo stated.

"So this has been nothing but a dream?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"No, it's just that you will find out what it's like to be in Hyper Dying Will Mode all the time, bye." Primo still didn't meet his gaze as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's Bedroom<p>

Normal POV

Tsuna woke up sweating and panting as he found all his friends surrounding him.

He got a headache as his friends started asking him what had happened, why he was in HDWM, and if he had a fever. His head started pounding, and ringing. Which hurt... A LOT. He looked like he was about to faint until Uni blurted, "EVERYBODY, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT TSUNA-KUN DOESN'T WANT PEOPLE ASKING HIM QUESTIONS? JUST LOOK AT HIM, HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO FAINT! EVERYBODY BUT ME AND BYAKURAN-SAN WILL GO. WE ARE PART OF THE SKY TRINISETTE, SO WE WILL UNDERSTAND HIM. SO ALL OF YOU OUT, OUT, O-U-T!" Everyone stared in shock at Uni as they left the room. They never knew Uni could be so commanding, bossy, and LOUD.

"Uni-chan, I think you made him even more sick. But why is he in Hyper Dying Will Mode?" Byakuran aksed nobody in paticular.

"You guys do know that I'm awake right? And I think the fever is from the stress of my dream. And the reason why I'm in Hyper Dying Will Mode is because... is this room sound-proof? I don't want everyone barging in here after they hear about the reason..." Tsuna replied groggily.

"Yes, go on..."Uni urged.

Tsuna told them everything, and they listened intently, nodding their heads, and never interrupted. Or at least Uni, because Byakuran asked after he finished, "What? Can you repeat that?"

Uni quickly asked Ryohei, who along with everyone else,was standing with their ear on Decimo's door, to heal Tsuna, so he could be deprived of the fever. She also told them she would only tell them what happened AFTER Tsuna got cured and was sleeping. Then she dragged Byakuran by the ear to the Decimo's office (which was also sound-proofed) and told him about what happened.

* * *

><p>The Living Room<p>

Normal POV

"... and that's what happened." Uni just finished telling them what happened, and Tsuna was fever-deprived, and sleeping.

"That's tragic." Lambo simply stated.

"NO SH*T, AHOSHI! JYUUDAIME! DAIJOUBU?" Gokudera asked as if he was Tsuna's mother when Tsuna walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Uni, did you tell them?" Tsuna replied and asked.

"Yeah." Uni replied.

"Good. I don't have to explain myself again," Tsuna sighed in relief. "oh yeah, Enma, Primo told me that when your 20th birthday comes (3), you will be facing the same thing."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Enma cried in shock.

"I'm just kidding, relax," Tsuna replied. He suddenly starting a coughing fit, that wouldn't stop. Soon enough, he started coughing up blood. Tsuna got immidiate medical attention from his Sun guardian.

The last thing he thought before he passed out was, 'Damn, can't even make a joke without almost dying, damn it Primo.'

Somewhere, in Tsuna's modifies Vongola Ring, Primo sneezed, "Someone is talking about me..."

~Owarii~

* * *

><p>AN:

(1)- Idk, is it really the whole WORLD?

(2)-Can anyone tell me his name?

(3)- Idk if Enma's birthday if before or after Tsuna's birthday, so I said it was after.

End time: October 14, 2014 6:32pm

A/N: As you can see, I'm not very fast at typing, so yeah... I'm really tired from all the typing. (Other authors: Pshh... you think that tiring?) So I am gonna cut this a/n short. Please R&R. Tell me if I did any mistakes, grammatical errors... blah, blah, blah...

Beta'd by Ramen-chan!

Ciao!


	3. Cold Days

Ciaossu! Minna-san!  
>AN: I know, I know... I was a b*** last chapter. For putting the Italian translations at the bottom of the page, instead of putting a key, or putting the translations in italics... But, I saw one author do that, and when I realized that author was being a b***, it was too late... forgive me please! I'll fix that after i post this chapter. This story was actually the first story I did on my phone! So i'll get to see how that works out. This oneshot is actually a 1YL story, so keep that in mind. There might be some OOCness. And keep in mind, I was FREEZING when I wrote the story, because the heater won't work, and it's 66 degrees in here, and even less degrees outside. So yeah, just IMAGINE my PAIN! Anyways, keep calm, and enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akria Amano-sensei! And, boy, what a great job she did!<p>

* * *

><p>Cold Days<p>

* * *

><p>Scarves, jackets, gloves, boots, jeans... This is what Namimori Middle School was in the winter of 20XX. School was cancelled for the day because of the cold. The snow kept falling lightly and steadily to the ground. A pale hand reached out to catch some snowflakes and see them melt into little bits of water droplets onto his hand. This boy's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada. Also known as (by his classmates) Dame-Tsuna, and (by the mafia) Vongola Decimo.<p>

"There was nothing wrong with him going outside. A lot of kids go outside and play in the snow. But this was strange. The boy wasn't wearing anything warm! No scarf. No gloves. No jeans. Nothing! He was wearing his orange t-shirt with a blocky, red "27" in the middle with black shorts. He was walking to the grocery store to get some groceries for his mom, upon his sadistic-spartan tutor's request, of course. Which always annoyed him to no end. Reborn got every say in his life.

Of course, there were upsides. He got friends who he could trust and rely on. He also found out why he always had this nagging feeling in his head when he was doing something wrong, or something bad was about to happen. Hyper Intuition. From his Vongola bloodline. Speaking of his Hyper Intuition...It was nagging him. And giving him a splitting headache. He tried not to show it while walking on the street. He did a pretty good job at concealing his feelings. But the people around him were not realizing his expression. They noticed his lack of WARM clothes. And how he was not shivering. People turned and whispered.

"Is he in poverty or something?"

"Idiot. How does that explain how he isn't shivering?"

"He could be just plain used to the cold."

"That isn't possible, idiot!"

Tsuna ignored all the whispers and insults he was getting. His bullies showed up. Perfect timing.

"Look, Dame-Tsuna is trying to kill himself by dying from the cold!" Bully number one roared in laughter.

"The world would be better off without him!" Bully number two sneered.  
>Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. They are innocent civilians that don't need to be dragged into the mafia like I was. Tsuna tried to calm himself. He tried to maneuver his way past them, but the bullies stood in his way.<p>

"Look, Dame-Tsuna's trying to be tough today! Well, we are not letting you through until we are satisfied with beating you up! Hey, think of it this way, you'll be dead a lot faster!" Bully number theee cracked his knuckles.

_Shi*! They're going to find out!_ Tsuna panicked in his head. Bully number three's fist came to a sudden halt when it touched Tsuna's skin. It jerked back suddenly revealing black, 3rd degree burns on his fingers and knuckles. He screeched. Like a little girl. Tsuna was trying so hard not to laugh. Tsuna dashed to the nearest restaurant and food selling shop. Which happened to be Takesushi!

"Yo, Tsuna! What happened?" Yamamoto greeted and asked. Tsuna was laughing on the floor.

"Hey Yamamoto... you know... my three main bullies?" Tsuna asked in between small giggles.  
>With that sentence, Yamamoto's eyes aura, and expression darkened to a pitch black color.<p>

"Yes... I do..." Yamamoto darkly stated.

"I ran into them today on my way to your shop, and they tried to beat me up! When this one guys punched me, my skin was already heated up because of my sky flame attribute, and he burned the back of his fingers and his knuckles! It was so funny how he screamed! It was like Lambo's, but in a higher pitch!" With that said, Tsuna and Yamamoto went into full-blown laughter.

"At least they got a little bit of what's going to come to them...!" Yamamoto stated darkly after he stopped laughing.

"Yamamoto, you're sounding worse than Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna whined.

"Anyways, ill get you your groceries, and ill walk with you home, your really warm for a winter day like this!" Yamamoto quickly said whilst changing the subject. Tsuna sighed.

"Okay, be quick though, my mom's expecting me." Tsuna called after him.  
>Yamamoto came back, one minute flat with groceries overflowing in his arms. Tsuna sweatdropped. "Do you want some help with that?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"Let's go!" Yamamoto exclaimed and ignored, hovering over Tsuna. "Hai, hai..." Tsuna sweatdropped.

Right after the duo exited Takesushi, they heard a loud..."KYOKUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ryohei extremely screeched. Tsuna swore he lost, like, one fourth of his hearing every time he heard that. But he was used to it, nothing to worry about losing hearing, right? "SAWADA! WHY ARE YOU EXTREMELY NOT WEARING ANY WARM CLOTHES, YOU WILL DIE FROM THE COLD!" Ryohei extremely said (read: screamed).

"Oni-san, calm down. Its another attribute of the sky flame! It warms you up right to the core! Literally!" Tsuna explained.

"MAY I EXTREMELY ACCOMPANY YOU? I AM EXTREMELY COLD!" Ryohei questioned and screamed at the same time.

"Sure Oni-san!" Tsuna said brightly, which already warmed him up to the core with a smile that put his flame to shame. (A/N: The world is ending, I rhymed).

The trio continued walking until Lambo came falling from the sky. Tsuna caught him and controlled the flames so it wouldn't burn his younger bother. "Lambo, are you okay? What happened?" Tsuna asked the youngest guardian, Lambo.

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii! Re-reborn kicked me out of the house and said I needed to excersize!" Lambo wailed.

"Jeez, Reborn... Lambo? Do you want to walk with us? I'll make sure you stay nice and warm.

"O-okay, Tsuna-nii..." Lambo calmed down and sniffed. Lambo surprisingly matured in one year and looked up to Tsuna as a role model. And a good role model he was.

Again they started walking, aside from Tsuna holding Lambo like a teddy bear.  
>"Herbivore, I will be willing to pass this chance up to bite you to death for crowding if you share some warmth." Yes, this was the new Hibari Kyouya, he became more open with Tsuna, but nobody else.<p>

"Okay, Hibari-san."

Hibari was a man of little words. But when his tonfas smashed into your face and body, you could really feel the emotion of loneliness and coldness behind them. Ever since he was involved in the mafia with Tsuna and the other guardians, the loneliness and coldness turned neutral.

The five began walking again. Across the street, Tsuna saw a girl collapse, probably from the cold, as he crossed the street to get a closer look. He saw that the girl was not a stranger. The said girl was Chrome! Tsuna dashed the rest of the way across the street to Chrome and immediately, warmed her up. She cracked her eyes open to find her kind and caring boss encouraging her to keep warm. She noticed sky flames flowing in her veins. She was immediately warmed up. "Bossu? Can I stay at your house until the Vindice stop using Kokuyo Land as their base? I am not exactly welcomed with open arms."

"You can stay as long as you like, Chrome! I'll talk to Bermuda and Jager about their base placement!" Tsuna welcomed.

This is why Chrome followed her boss. He cared about everyone, even his enemies! Chrome will never stop following him. That's a vow she made to herself.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, and Chrome kept walking along the sidewalk, absorbing Tsuna's flames.

"Juudaime! Are these people harassing you? I'll blow them to bits if you want!" Gokudera showed up like an abrupt storm.

"Gokudera-kun! It's fine, I let them absorb my flames! Do you want to absorb some of mine?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

"Y-y-yes please... Juudaime." Gokudera shyly.

All of the Vongola guardians were gathered around their sky and all of them smiled and chatted with their boss.

On a certain rooftop, was a toddler with a suit, a fedora, and a green chameleon who changed into a green camera. "This will be a nice picture." He said softly.

* * *

><p>~Owari~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: That was shorter than expected. I felt like I was really repetitve during the whole thing. So correct me on any mistakes I may have made and PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me writing! So, drop me a review, ne?

Ciao,  
>Shadow-chan<p> 


	4. Memories: The UNFORGETABLE Climb

Ciaossu minna-san!

A/N: A HUGE thanks to Daaaw (a guest) and Luna D. Trinity for reviewing! I had so much sparkles that I died of the happiness, then came back to life to make this story! Seriously though! Your reviews make my day! So THANK YOU! To Luna-chan, thank you for that suggestion. It was only when your review pointed out that I had huge walls of text that I realized that I did single line spaces! I fixed it! So if you couldn't read it before, you can read it now! Yay! I don't know much about this, but I like to do my first author's note BEFORE I actually do the story. Last time was the first time I tried to do it AFTER I did the story. But I think I'll stick woth doing my first author's note BEFORE the story. Keep in mind, I had NO IDEA what I was going to do with this oneshot. I was really bored, I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY HOMEWORK TO DO! THE WORLD IS ENDING! So...this one might not be very good... But next time, I'll come up something! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (And anything else you might recognize) Is not mine, has never been mine, and will never be mine... TT-TT, But then again, thats probably for the better!

* * *

><p>Memories: The UNFORGETTABLE Climb<p>

* * *

><p>Vongola Decimo, was a man who was known for his forgiving nature, kind eyes, and his fearsome strength when he fought for something he thought was right. Inside his head now, and when he's not on a mission, he wants to tear his hair out for all the trouble and PAPERWORK his guardians cause. The stress level of when he finds 200 stacks of paperwork in the mornings, are off the chart, and into the sun. Thats. Not. Fun. His sadistic, spartan home tutor, Reborn, gets a kick out of it. To him, it's just like cheering him up when his mood's down.<p>

"Juudaime? May I come in?" A husky (A/N: Get it? Since Hayato reminds us of a dog, he has a HUSKY voice? No? Ok... just ignore this..) voice politely asked.

"Yes you may." A deep, silky voice resounded from the room.

Hayato walked into the room with a pile of paperwork in his clutches. _Boom._ The sound of paper hitting a desk echoed throughout the hallway. That little action made Tsuna lose it. He rised from his chair only to walk toward the wall until he repeatedly started to bang his head against the wall. The first hit created a crater on the wall, as well as blood which dripped off his forehead. Each hit was two times harder than the last, soon, there was nothing for Tsuna to hit his head on.

Because the wall that was previously there disappeared into dust because of a certain Vongola Decimo.

Somewhere unknown to to anyone but himself, a ten year old wearing a black blazer with a yellow dress shirt and black long pants, and a black fedora with a silky yellow stripe running through the middle with a green shape shifting chameleon sitting on the one of the round corners, laughed his heart out. "Dame- Tsuna," Reborn whispered to himself, "that's going to cause you a ton of paperwork tomorrow." Reborn chuckled darkly and slipped into the shadows before you could say "_Arcobaleno_".

"J-J-Juudaime... Are you ok-k-kay?" Gokudera stuttered.

Tsuna didn't say anything. All he did was give an icy cold glare to the poor and unfortunate tree in front of him.

"Juudaime, I have a proposition..." Gokudera started.

"Go on, I'm listening." His eyes were so cold, that even the great prefect Namimori Middle School loving otaku, also known as, Hibari Kyouya, would shiver from just a mere glance.

"I say, you have too much stress on you ever since you took the position as Decimo. I propose that you take the week off, as us guardians finish the paperwork for the week." Gokudera insisted.

Tsuna's eyes and expression turned soft again. He smiled. "Thank you Hayato. Maybe this will teach them to behave." Tsuna wondered out loud as he left his office.

Whenever he wanted to relax, he loved to go to the garden. Before his parents died (1) when he was 17, his mom and dad always smelled like flowers. The garden made him relax and remember to remember to forgive. Today, he wanted to reminisce once upon a time when his sadistic spartan infant tutor made him climb up a mountain of all his physical fears chasing after him.

_"Reborn... Why do I have to do this?" Tsuna whined._

_"Becasue, Dame-Tsuna," Insert a kick to the head from the infant sent from hell and Tsuna withering in pain, "You have to learn to dive into your fears head-first. If you don't you'll die." Reborn stated calmly._

_"I'm pretty sure that's not how it-" Tsuna was interrupted by an uppercut that left him with a broken jaw and halfway up the mountain with snakes, clowns, lions, 'the Crooked Man', spiders the size of Jirou, and clones of.. REBORN chasing after him. Reborn was in a full out laughing fit when he saw clones of himself dig themselves out from the ground. He couldn't scream because of the broken jaw. He was pretty sure Reborn intended to break his jaw to make him silent when he would, characteristically, scream until his throat was raw and bleeding. Comical tears escaped comically from his comical eyes and comical face._

_"Dame-Tsuna! You have to remember to climb the mountain! Or else you'll be sent off to sea with nothing but rags and a small fishing boat!" Reborn shouted trough a microphone ten times louder than Squalo and Ryohei's loudest screams COMBINED. Tsuna clamped his ears shut so they wouldn't bleed._

_In a cave on the mountain, zombies, from the walking dead, emerged from the dark cave. As he hesitated to run as he PAINFULLY screamed, a poisonous snake bit the back of his calf. Tsuna screamed once again and excruciatingly ripped the snake off the back of his calf. Blood trickled from the two holes that were now ripped all the way down to his ankle._

_He tried to ignore the screaming pain as he ran away from the other threats to his life. If he was going to survive this, and be able to go back to his friends and family, he would have to start to climb up the mountain._

_He started to find natural hand and footholes in the solid and unstable rock. He could feel an icy cold hand with rotting flesh and dead skin rolling off the hand grab the tears in Tsuna's calf and ripped out the whole back of his calf. He started having uncontrolled twitching muscle movements, but managed to get to the nearest safe small rock ledge. So he can have a breather from the fears he had feared for most of his life. He felt the blood drip of the ledge and saw the coners of his vision fade.  
><em>

_He thought of his family._

_His friends._

_The people who would be devastated and disappointed that he would have died from mere training. There were no more big ledges. So the mountain was being merciful to him by not making him run anymore. After a trail of blood leading to the top, Reborn decided to intervene and take him to Ryohei because he wasn't much of a healer himself even though he had sun flames._

_"Juudime!"_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"Tsuna-kun!"_

_"Tsuna-san!_

_"Tsu-kun!"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun!"_

_"Omnivore."_

_"Bossu!"_

_"Tsuna-nii!"_

_"Gyahaha! Did you fall Dame-Tsuna?"_

_Tsuna's Guardians and friends fretted when they saw Tsuna in a Leon stretcher._

_"Ryohei, heal the back of Tsuna's right calf. It's completely ripped out." Reborn ordered._

_Ryohei lifted up the Leon blanket that covered Tsuna's right calf just enough so only he could see it. "Reborn-san. It's already infected, and he's losing blood TOO fast. What did he do?" Ryohei worriedly searched the Arcobaleno's eyes for any answers._

_"That's not important right now! He'll tell you when he wakes up! Get to work on him!" Reborn shouted._

_"Yes, sir." Ryohei immediately got to work. Reborn smiled when his guardians sat in a circle facing outward to protect any threats coming to their boss, no, beloved, and treasured friend. You attracted some mighty fine guardians, Tsuna._

Tsuna sighed that was, what? Eight years ago? Long time, and it felt like yesterday. That day, for once, he read Reborn's mind on the edge of losing consiousness, and he was right. He did have guardians that are to be treasured.

* * *

><p>~Owari~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: That turned out less humorous and better than I expected! Sorry if you didn't like my horrible description, and/or bad explaining skills, and/or horrible grammar. But PLEASE REVIEW! Idc if it's criticism, or positive! So please drop a review, ne?

(1)- I decided to let Tsuna's parents be dead for this specific oneshot. They will be alive in future oneshots unless specified otherwise.

Ciao!

~Shadow-chan


	5. Lavinga's Piano

Ciaossu minna-san! This is Shadow-chan speaking!

GOMENASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But here I am now presenting you with a(n) (probably small) update! A HUGE THANKS TO Yaaas! Thank you for reviewing (and getting my puns)! The best case scenario with a hoard of Reborns, is if you break every bone in your body, tear every muscle in your body, but no limbs missing... jeez... I hope you had a Happy Halloween too! Lol, it's too late now... Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: *sniffs* I don't-I don't-I DON'T OWN KHR *full blown tantrum thrown by me*. (It's Akira amano-sensei's)

* * *

><p>Lavina's Piano<p>

* * *

><p>Can you hear it?<p>

The soft yet sweet melody of the piano. It's melody could bring tears to your eyes. In either laughter, or remembering a dear one that passed on. Each note told it's own story. It's own tale. Each of them combined into a life story. A melody so melancholy, yet, so sweet. Nobody can describe the notes from the piano, or rather, it's player. A melody that could've stopped Byakuran from taking over all worlds with only the purity of the melodic sound. Describing the sound, would be like describing what water tastes like. Anyone can describe the texture of water, yet cannot describe the taste. It's just like that with the piano. You can describe the piano's look, or it's owner's look, but you could never describe the sound.

A tuft of fluffy brown hair peeked its way into the room just barely. Then the narrowed eyes scanned the room. Then, faster than you could say "clam", the person made his way into the room, making the element of sound stand still like stone. The wonderful piano player was too deep into his own music to realize that he had just found himself a one person audience. The finish of the song, was like the death of the song. Like the end of the person's life story. But, it seemed like the sun came out as the last note bounced off the wall, and into the air, for all to hear, whether intentional, or unintentional.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

The music player jumped in his seat. His eyes widened like saucers. His jaw dropped open. "J-J-J-" He stuttered. He was so surprised, he couldn't say the first word that came to his head.

"Calm down Hayato... That was a beautiful piece! Why didn't you tell us that you can play the piano? You play so beautifully, I think 'Why didn't you share it with us, or the world? Please tell me, Hayato." Vongola Decimo calmly spoke.

The Decimo's voice made the piano player, now known as Hayato, feel like he could tell anyone anything, his voice was so welcoming, and warm. "Jyudaime, I-I-I well... Today's the day my mother died 16 years ago... I presume Bianchi told everyone...?" Hayato started.

"That's just about all she told us." Tsuna confirmed.

"My mother was only aloud to see me once a month, and when she did see me, she wasn't even aloud to tell me that she was my real mother because of my father's pride. When she did see me, she taught me how to play the piano. This song I was playing, was the last song she taught me..." At this, a tear slipped out from Hayato's eye.

"You should be happy. You should be happy that she taught you that song. She probably taught you it to remember her. You should be happy to have such a beautiful way of remembering your mother." The Decimo, also known as Tsuna, smiled. "Did you ever think of that? Instead of grieving, be happy! Of course you could grieve, but try and remember this, the people who have passed don't want anyone to spend their whole life crying when someone's already dead. That's something Primo told me in one of my dreams."

Hayato nodded, a sad smile plastered on his face. "I think you're right, Jyudaime." Hayato stated.

* * *

><p>Suprisingly, everyone, including the misty people and the Namimori-otaku, all ate dinner in a comfortable silence, each of them occasionally stealing glances at Hayato.<p>

During the dinner, a certain toddler Hitman with a black fedora with a golden line cutting through the middle, whispered to nobody in particular, "Tsuna, you've come far as a boss."

Unknown to even the Hitman, Tsuna heard and smirked, thanks to his Hyper Intuition. "Thanks." he whispered to anyone who was able to hear him.

~Owari~

* * *

><p>AN: That took shorter time than expected. Maybe it's because I got better at typing...? Probably not. But it was definately shorter than my previous work. But still, I want to think I'm getting better. I'm thinking about changing the title, because it's not ALL humor. So please give suggestions! So drop a review, ne?


End file.
